Front faces have to meet a growing number of requirements, based on regulations or imposed by motor vehicle manufacturers. They must therefore incorporate impact absorbers of various types (medium-speed compatibility impacts, low-speed repairability impacts, pedestrian impacts of the head, hip or leg type), allow easy access to the headlight housing for changing bulbs, be as small as possible, in particular in the Z direction, ensure clearances and flushness, in particular as regards the wings and bonnet of the vehicle, and allow easy adaptation of the front face to the various vehicles which constitute a single construction platform.
Front faces are known which allow some of these demands to be met. Thus, FR-A-2 890 621 discloses a front face of which the upper cross member is slightly lowered so as to accommodate an absorber provided to absorb a hip-type pedestrian impact. However, this front face does not make it possible to meet all of the demands listed above.